1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn mower technology and more particularly, to a turbo transmission mechanism for use in a brush cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawn mowers can be generally divided into pushcart type and shoulder type. Both the pushcart type and the shoulder type have their advantages and disadvantages. For example, a pushcart type lawn mower has the advantage of labor-saving and the disadvantages of limited moving range and high cost; a shoulder type lawn mower also called brush cutterwhich has the advantages of high mobility and low manufacturing cost and the disadvantage of laborious operation.
A brush cutter uses a transmission mechanism to transfer the power from the engine to a revolving cutter, rotating the revolving cutter at a high speed to cut the lawn. In order to increase the transmission efficiency during power transmission, the conventional method is to add a suitable amount of lubricant to the transmission mechanism, on the one hand, enabling the lubricant to provide a lubrication effect, and on the other hand, causing the flowing lubricant to carry heat away from the transmission mechanism. However, in actual operation, the flowability of the applied lubricant is not satisfactory, unable to achieve the expected heat dissipation effects. Thus, under a long-term use, the lubricant will certainly affect the lifespan of the whole structure of the transmission mechanism.